


Remember Dreams

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha James "Bucky" Barnes, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Color Blind Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Diabetes, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hard of Hearing Steve Rogers, Lesbian Carol Danvers, M/M, Male Preg, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Other, Pansexual Peter Parker, Peter Parker has ADHD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, bi maria rambeau, heart problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: In a world where Beta rules the world, Alpha's and Omega's are trying to survive. Going to a college would be hard enough for Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and Peter Parker if they weren't dealing with being Omega's in a world where Omega's aren't allowed much. Add in the fact that they all deal with pregnancy. Tony Stark loved his daughter very much, but he didn't want to be a stay at home dad. Well, truth be told he didn't mind it, but he wanted to have a good education as well. Beta's are given everything while being allowed to do what they want. Alpha's are required to go to college, get a good job, then settle down. Omega's are only allowed to have families. Going to college isn't allowed for them, and if they do go, then they are looked down upon.Follow them as they learn to love, dream, and change the world. Each one of them has a story to tell, and they want to tell it. Life is hard, but when you are told what you are supposed to do, then life get's harder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story from me. Like I needed to start a new one, but I wanted too. The first chapter here has some information on the characters. The second chapter should be up soon.

Name: Steve Rogers  
Age: 20  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Bucky Barnes  
Status: Omega/ Bi

Name: Bucky Barnes  
Age: 21  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Steve Rogers  
Status: Alpha/ Bi

Name: Tony Stark  
Age: 20  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Pepper Potts  
Status: Omega/ Straight

Name: Pepper Potts  
Age: 20  
Sex: Female  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Tony Stark  
Status: Alpha/ Straight

Name: Bruce Banner  
Age: 20  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: Single  
Partner: None  
Status: Beta/ Asexual

Name: Natasha  
Age: 20  
Sex: Female  
Relationship: Single  
Partner: None  
Status: Unknown/ Asexual

Name: Clint Barton  
Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: Single  
Partner: None  
Status: Beta/ Bi

Name: Thor  
Age: 25  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: None  
Partner: None  
Status: Alpha/ Straight

Name: Peter Parker/Penny Parker  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male/Female  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Michele Jones/Ned Leeds  
Status: Omega/ Trans/ Pansexual

Name: Carol Danvers  
Age: 21  
Sex: Female  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Maria Rambeau  
Status: Beta/ Lesbian 

Name: Sam Wilson  
Age: 20  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: None  
Partner: None  
Status: Beta/ Bi

Name: James “Rhodes” Rhodey  
Age: 21  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: None  
Partner: None  
Status Unknown/ Straight

Name: Stephen Strange  
Age: 24  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: None  
Partner: None  
Status: Beta/ Bi

Name: Ned Leeds  
Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Peter Parker/Michele Jones  
Status: Beta/ Bi

Name: Maria Rambeau  
Age: 21  
Sex: Female  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Carol Danvers  
Status: Omega/ Bi

Name: Michele Jones  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Relationship: Taken  
Partner: Peter Parker/Ned Leeds  
Status: Unknown/ Bi


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold spring day. Plus it was raining cats and dogs. Everywhere outside the college campus, people were walking around. It was a career day. So everyone was trying to figure out what they wanted to do with their lives and why they were at college. “Steve,” said Bucky nudging him.

Steve looked up from the pamphlet that he was reading. “Yes, Bucky?” asked Steve. 

He pointed over to a boy that looked lost. Steve smiled at Bucky. “Why don’t we go over and help him out,” Bucky said, smiling back at Steve.

The young man nodded as he put the pamphlet down. It wasn’t anything good at all. All he got from it was how Omega’s, was supposed to be stay at home moms and knocked up. Steve shook his head at it. They strolled over to the younger boy as Bucky pulled out an umbrella. As they did so, they noticed someone else next to him. “What do you think about this?” asked the older boy to the younger girl.

The younger girl had an umbrella over them. “I am not sure. You know what they say, Tony. We aren’t supposed to be here,” Peter said in air quotes.

Tony chuckled as he shifted a little girl to his other side. He started to rub his back. “Well, who cares what they think. I am going to get a college degree whether they like it or not,” Tony stated as Bucky let out a chuckle. 

He looked over to the source of the chuckle. Tony gave him a dirty look as Peter said: “I bet you are here to tell us to go back home and make babies.”

Steve patted Bucky on the back as he started to laugh out loud. “They are too cute and funny, Buck. Why would they think that? I am an Omega while Buck here is an Alpha,” Steve told them.

The man named Buck shook his head. “Sorry, about Steve here,” said Buck. He gave them both a smile. “He is a little hyper in the morning. By the way, I’m James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky beside Steve, who calls me Buck.”

Tony smiled back at him as he shook his hand that Bucky held out. “It’s alright. I have to deal with a hyper Peter all the time. Both of us are Omegas. This is my daughter, Morgan Stark. Also, both Peter and I are expecting,” Tony said. He gave his name afterward. “Tony Stark.”

Both Steve and Bucky nodded. “Nice to meet you, Peter and Tony. We, well I mean Steve is expecting a baby. It’s mine, but he hates it if I say we are expecting one. He loves to correct me on it. If you want, you two can hang with us? We are looking around to see what’s out there. Steve’s an art major while I am a science major. Don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t do a thing,” said Buck.

The two men smiled at that and truth be told they agreed with Steve. They were the ones expecting, not Alpha’s. “That’s why we are here. Pepper my Alpha wanted me to come,” Tony started but was cut off. “If she heard you call her your Alpha. She would flip. Pepper says she is more than his Alpha, and he’s more than her Omega.”

“You are right, Peter. We would love to come with you,” said Tony as Steve took out some food.

Bucky put his arm around Steve as they walked down the path. Now and then Steve would look over to Peter. He wished he could have the guts to wear something like what Peter was. “So are you two new around here?” asked Bucky glancing at Steve. “It’s rude to stare Steve.”

“I know, but he’s wearing a dress, and it’s so cool,” Steve said in an excited voice.

He usually only wore dresses and skirt at home. Steve was a little nervous about what people would say. Sure he was bold, but this took much more boldness. “Thanks,” said Peter in a quiet voice as Tony spoke. “Yes, and no. Peter is from Queen’s while I am from here. We started college here a week ago.”

Bucky smiled at that as they sat down on the bench. He pulled out a meter from Steve’s pack. Steve frowned as he checked his blood sugar. “It’s normal, Buck. Awesome. We’re from Brooklyn. The only reason we live in NYC is because of college. It cost too much to commute,” Steve said as Bucky took the meter back.

He cleaned it off before putting it away. “Great. Steve has diabetes,” said Bucky as Peter looked at him. “Also, Peter, I wanted to ask you a question if it’s alright?”

Peter nodded. “You can ask me,” she said in a quiet voice.

Typically Peter was an off the wall person, but today for some reason, she was quiet. “I was wondering if you are Transgender? It doesn’t bother me at all. Steve is a transgender person who hasn’t come out yet,” Bucky said as Steve laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I am. Male to female. I haven’t had the surgery yet. It cost too much. My boyfriend and girlfriend can’t afford it nor can I. If you need help coming out Steve, then I would be happy to help. I feel a ton better since coming out,” Peter said.

Steve smiled then gave a small nod. “Thanks, what do you like to be called?” asked Steve.

The young woman smiled back at him. “Well, people who don’t know me, call me Peter still but I like to go by Penny,” Peter told Steve. 

“Then we will call you Penny, Penny. She is cute,” said Bucky to Tony.

Tony smiled as he showed Morgan off. “Thanks, this is Morgan. She is two years old,” Tony said as Steve shook his head.

He liked Morgan, but Steve couldn’t see him having a kid while in High School or right after it. Their child that he is currently caring was a surprise which they love. A boy walked up to them. A much older boy. “Hi, I’m Pierce,” he stated in a snobby voice.

Bucky and Steve gave him a dirty look. He was their RA, and they didn’t like him. The man was old school. “Pierce, what do you want?” asked Bucky, standing up while still holding the Umbrella over Steve’s head. 

His left arm was sticking out as he pointed a metal finger at Pierce. “I was coming to check on you all,” he said. 

Bucky knew the man was lying. “Sure you are,” Bucky stated as Pierce smirked at him. 

Pierce let out a growl. “You best get these Omega’s home. They don’t belong here,” said Pierce. 

As Tony was about to stand up to say something a woman walked up. She marched over to Pierce. “What did you say?” she asked.

The man backed away then he ran off. Everyone laughed at that. “So, who is that guy?” asked Tony. He then looked at Bucky’s metal arm. “Is that a metal arm?”

Bucky nodded as he sat back down and wrapped himself around Steve. There was a smile on his face. “Thank you, Miss. Alexander Pierce, our RA. He is old school and a beta. Which he told everyone the first day we moved in. We live on campus here. Yep, it’s a metal arm. I got it during the war,” Bucky told Tony.

He nodded. Tony hated war. His dad made weapons for war, and when Tony got to see war first hand, Tony didn’t want any part of making weapons. “I feel sorry for you guys then. You have a cool metal arm even if you got it during the war. I hate war now. My father made me go see what it was like,” said Tony.

Bucky smiled as he stood up. “That sucks. We should head to the Theatre Hall. Everyone is meeting there to listen to Mr. Ross speak. It’s best to tune him out, but it’s hard to do,” Bucky said as he helped Steve up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross is an arse in this and what's new with that. He is an arse. Hardly anyone of a rational mind agrees with him. Soon we might get to see them protest all the injustice that is going on.

As they walked into the Theatre Hall, Tony looked around. It was already packed to the max. The Theatre seemed very friendly with different pamphlets on the wall from different stage plays. The stage was big with props on it. “Wow,” said Penny.

You could say that both Tony and she were surprised by it. “It’s nice here. Steve and I love to come to the plays, which is one of the best things about this school. Everything else sucks,” Bucky said as they walked towards the front.

They took a seat a few rows back from the front. A boy smiled at them. “I saved you seats,” he said.

Steve smiled at him as he sat down next to the boy. He patted Bruce’s hand, which Bruce was ok with. The man wasn’t really into a human touch of any form. “Thank you, Bruce. You need to meet our new friends Tony and Penny,” Steve said.

He looked at Penny, who smiled. “Nice to meet you both. I’m Bruce and I am asexual and human touch isn’t my thing,” Bruce stated.

“So it’s more than romance as well,” Tony said knowing what asexual was.

Bruce nodded as the three of them took a seat. “Yea it is, but I defy as asexual. Science Major?” asked Bruce.

Tony smirked. “Sure, am. It’s the only way to go,” said Tony. 

There was a shake of the head as Clint and Natasha walked up to them. “Finally got a science buddy?” Natasha asked him. 

Bruce smiled at her. They had a lot in common and got along well. “I did, and it’s great. You and Clint have your federal agents thing going on. Steve has art. While Bucky is into science, he still undecided on what he wants to do. Sam and Riley are in the Air Force,” spoke Bruce. 

A moment later, Clint started moving his hands fast. Steve began to laugh as Tony asked. “What’s funny?”

Steve let out another chuckle. “Clint thinks it funny that Bruce has finally found a science buddy. He also says that maybe now we won’t hear Bruce talk about it so much,” Steve said. 

The other two people who had joined them sat in front of them. “Hilarious Clint,” Bruce said as Natasha signed it.

Clint chuckled loudly. “Sh, Ross is coming on now,” Natasha said. She smirked at Clint who smirked back. “We wouldn’t want to miss what he had to say. 

He looked over to Penny smiling at her. “They seem like a weird bunch,” Tony said.

Penny smiled. “So what, I am weird as are you,” Penny stated as a man came up on the stage.

“Welcome back to another year at College. It’s nice to see you all,” he started. He then coughed a bit before going on. “As you all know, there is a law that is trying to get passed. It would allow Omegas and Alphas to the same rights as Beta. If passed, then they would be allowed to have granted as well access to everything on campus.”

He heard some boos from the student body, but there were also cheers as well. “What’s that?” asked Tony.

Tony hadn’t read up on the law. He saw it in the paper and thought it was a good thing. “It’s a law that needs to be passed,” Bruce hissed. He was frowning. “Betas are wonderful, but everyone should be treated equally.”

The two shared a look as Bucky looked over to them. “Bruce is very passionate about this law as is Steve,” he said to Penny and Tony. He smiled at them. “You guys should read up on it. Right now, we are only allowed certain things on campus.”

Tony shook his head. “Yea, we aren’t allowed to have our own housing. Add in the fact that we can’t be full-time students. Among other things,” Steve said. 

He turned back to the front to hear what Ross had to say. Steve didn’t care for the man, but he wanted to have a reason to dislike him. “We must protect Betas. Omegas should be at home with their kids. They have to have at least six kids. Also, they should be pregnant at all times,” Ross said with a big smile on his face.

After about an hour of that crap, they left the Theatre. Pepper had been behind Tony the whole time. She looked at each other them as they made their way outside. The rain finally stopped. “I dislike him strongly,” Pepper stated.

Sam smiled at her. “Well, he does have a charm about him. People believe what he says. I think it’s bs but hey I ain’t about to tell people what they should do,” Sam stated as Bucky put his umbrella away.

“We should go eat,” said Bucky. Everyone nodded at him. “Hey, Sam and Riley, you got Steve while I go get my check?”

Both boys nodded as Riley came up and put an arm around Steve. “Sure man. Don’t worry,” said Riley. 

“I don’t need no one to look out for me,” Steve said as Bucky messed up his hair.

“Sure you don’t, Stevie, but they are going to help look out for you until I get back,” Buck stated.

He walked off, not waiting for an answer from Steve. They all walked down the path. On the way to the diner, Penny splashed into water puddles. “Who wants to join me?” asked Penny. 

Everyone, but Steve shook their heads. So Penny took Steve’s arm and linked it with her’s. They jumped into the puddles while everyone else laughed. “You two are crazy,” everyone said. 

Bruce was thrilled that Steve would have someone to help run his energy down. “So, Bruce?” asked Tony looking at the man.

He smiled at Tony as he said, “Yes?”

“What’s this check that Bucky’s talking about?”

Tony was curious about what it was and how he could get one. “Well, it’s a check for vets that were wounded in the war. Bucky doesn’t get much from it since he’s not a Beta. It helps a little but not a lot. Steve and he struggle,” said Bruce.

“That’s not fair. Bucky fought as hard as any Beta I bet,” Tony stated.

Bruce grinned. “He did, and so did every other vet, but it doesn’t count for nothing unless you are a Beta. Bucky can’t work right now. Most people don’t want a guy that has a metal arm,” Bruce said.

The man shook his head as Steve held the door open for them. They had finally made it to the diner. “That sucks,” said Tony. 

Bruce took the door from Steve as Bruce said, “You are right, and it’s hard for an Omega to find work. Especially one that is expecting. So Steve sells, but most people don’t want to buy it.”

Tony gave him a look as they all found a seat. He handed Morgan over to Pepper, who smiled at her. “Why not?” asked Pepper, who heard every word.

“Because I am color-blind and it feels weird to them,” Steve spoke up.

He looked down at the menus trying to decide what to order when Bruce spoke to him. “No one cares about that here, Steve even if others do. You should also check your sugar.”

Steve nodded as Sam got out the stuff Steve would need. He laid it all out as Steve said. “What are you doing?” 

“Helping you out and doing what Bucky asked,” replied Sam with a grin on his face. 

They playfully shoved each other. Steve checked his sugar then looked at the menus. A cheeseburger was out, but he could have pasta. “What’s good here?” Tony asked in a curious voice. 

He didn’t feel like looking at the menus. “The burgers,” everyone replied which got a chuckle from Penny, Tony, and Pepper. 

“Then I’ll get a burger,” said Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

A few moments later and after their order was placed, Bucky came storming in. “They cut your check again?” asked Steve. 

If they did, then this would be the second time this year that they had done that. Bucky plopped down next to Steve as he let out a sigh. They both used to this by now. “They sure did. Add in they wouldn’t tell me why they did it,” Bucky said as Bruce frowned.

“Well, I bet it has to do with the Beta who feel like they aren’t getting enough money,” Bruce stated as he looked at Bucky. “Also, Steve ordered your food for you.”

Bucky nodded as he took a sip of his drink. Everyone hated what had happened to Bucky. A moment later, Tony took Morgan to nurse her. She smiled as she latched on. “Still, breastfeeding?” Steve asked.

He was curious about that because everyone was different on when they stopped breastfeeding. “I am, even though people give me funny looks. Morgan is two, and it helps her eat more food. For a short time, she was having trouble eating normal food,” said Tony with a smile on his face. 

The waitress came back over with their food and sat it down. As she was walking away, Tony looked at Steve’s food. He smiled at Steve. “Sugar’s high enough that I have to have plain pasta. Any sauce that I got would make it go higher,” Steve told Tony since he noticed the man looking at his food. 

Tony nodded as he dug into his cheeseburger. He let out a moan at how good it was. Bucky laughed. “I take it you haven’t had a cheeseburger before?” Bucky asked.

“No, I have not. My father never cared for food like this,” said Tony as he took another bite. 

Steve let out a chuckle as he swirled his pasta on his fork before taking a bite of it. A moment later, Morgan let go Tony’s breast then climbed into her mother’s lap. “I was curious about everyone’s life growing up,” Pepper said to them.

There was a snicker heard around the group. “Well, I don’t have an interesting life,” Riley stated as Sam chuckled.

“Don’t let him lie to you. Riley grew up in a loving family that took a lot of trips. He was homeschooled and traveled the United States,” Sam said, looking at Riley with a smile on his face.

They then kissed. “In that case, Sam, I will tell your story. Sam grew up in DC with his parents and two younger siblings. His childhood was pretty normal,” Riley told the group even if the others knew it.

While Steve ate some more food, Bucky spoke up. “Steve grew up with his mom. He was an only child that’s father died before he was born. I grew up with four younger sisters and two parents. My parents are dead now, and my sisters are in foster care. I don’t have the resources to care for them.”

He felt like crying because he missed his sisters a lot. There isn’t anything Bucky wouldn’t do for them. Tony sighed. “Sorry to hear that. My parents were alright, or my mom was. My dad’s a different story that I don’t want to get into,” Tony said as Bruce spoke up.

“My parents never really loved me, but I am over it.”

Penny was quiet this whole time. She wasn’t sure that she wanted to speak up, but Tony smiled at her. “It’s ok,” he whispered.

So Penny shared her story. “My parents were murdered then I saw my uncle Ben was killed. So my Aunt May raised me. She loved me so much as did my uncle, and I suppose my parents, but I hardly know them.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Steve said as he pushed his plate away. “At least you have a loving aunt still.”

Penny smiled. She had a feeling that they would get along. After a moment, everyone stood up seeing as they were done eating. Pepper smirked at everyone. “Lunch is on me and don’t argue. It will do you no good,” she said.

Secretly Tony nodded hoping Pepper wouldn’t see it. She was a force that you didn’t want to mess with. “You sure?” asked Bucky.

Pepper nodded. “If you want to leave a tip, then that’s fine, but I am paying for lunch. You all have been nice to us,” Pepper told the group.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” asked Bruce.

Which everyone nodded at what Bruce had said. “Being rude is not cool,” Steve said as he grabbed his pack which Bucky grabbed from him.

“No way you are carrying that heavy thing. Now get going,” Bucky said as he laid a tip down. 

It was a decent tip because he knew what it was like to work hard but not get paid for it. Add in the fact that the waitress had to put up with a lot. They all walked out the door, and a moment later, they ran into protest. A person walked up to them. “Would you like to join in?” A lady asked them as she handed Bucky a paper.

Bucky took the paper and looked it over. “Well, this is very nice Miss, and we would love to join in, but we don’t have the time today. Maybe we could join in some other time. I am free on most weekends and could help out,” said Bucky.

He knew it would be hard since he would have to pick up extra shifts to make up for his check being cut in half. It’s not like Bucky relied on the check but did help. “That would be great. We are trying to get rights for everyone,” she said, smiling at him. 

She started to play with her hair. The lady found him cute. A moment later, she took a step back as Steve growled at her. “We will help you out, but he’s mine,” Steve said as she nodded.

“Sorry, but some times it helps to flirt. More people join that way,” she replied. 

Bruce shook his head. “It doesn’t work on us. We are willing to do anything to help with the cause. I hate what is going on. As a Beta, it makes my blood boil. So please no flirting,” Bruce said.

He hated when people flirted to get what they wanted. No one should have to do that. “Once again I am sorry and hope to see you around. Friday night we are having a protest if you want to go. It’s gonna be great,” she said, walking away.

Tony and Pepper shared a look. “We would have to get a sitter,” Tony said in a sad voice.

He wanted to go. Steve smiled at them. “There is daycare here. It cost if you ain’t-a Beta, but it is good from what I hear. It’s open later on Friday’s,” said Steve.

Pepper returned the smile. “Well, we can check it out because I would like to go protest as well,” said Pepper.

Tony nodded as they walked on. “Great. We need to check it out in case we have class at the same time,” Tony told Pepper as Penny looked down. He then pulled Penny close to him. “You can still watch Morgan, but with you having a kid on the way and school, then you should focus on that.”

“Fine, but promise me that I still get to watch her,” said Penny.

She knew Tony said that she could, but she wanted to hear it for herself. “Sure,” Tony said. 

Bucky looked at them. “Hey guys and girls, we will see you later. I need to go in here real quick,” Bucky told them.

They smiled at him as Bucky went in. Steve followed close behind him. He sat down in a chair as Bucky went up to the desk. A lady smiled at him. “How may I help you?” she asked.

“I would like to talk to Ross,” said Bucky.

She looked at her computer. “Ross is about to leave, but I am sure that he can fit you in,” she replied. 

So Bucky took a seat. Ross was more than a public speaker. He held a high position at the college which oversaw the checks that went to Vets and people that needed them. “So you gonna talk to Ross?” asked Steve.

He placed his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Yes I am,” said Bucky putting an arm around Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking around the room, Bucky saw that it was bare. The walls were also white. It made him sick. A few moments later, the lady spoke up. “Ross will see you now.”

Bucky removed his arm from around Steve and waited as the younger boy lifted his head. He then stood up, walking over to the door and going in. Ross smirked at him. “Have a seat, Barnes. What can I help you with?” Ross asked in a nasty voice.

He wasn’t pleased to see Bucky in here. Since he got his check, Barnes shouldn’t have come back. Ross also didn’t like to give money out to people even if they worked for it. “Sir,” said Bucky sitting up straighter in his chair. “I was wondering why my pay was docked?”

“Everyone’s pay was docked, Barnes. Beta everywhere needed more money, and we had to give it to them,” Ross said with a smile on his face.

The man was enjoying this so much. Bucky wanted to punch him but knew that wouldn’t solve things. “Listen, I need the money, Ross. My boyfriend and I are expecting,” Bucky told him not wanting to use the term my Omega since he didn’t own Steve. “We need the money, and it’s hard for him to work with all his health issues plus with my metal arm it’s hard for me to get work.”

Ross smiled as he stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. “See your self out Barnes and it’s not my problem. If I see you in here again complaining about money then I will dock your pay even more,” Ross said as another person entered the room. “Hello, Flash. It’s good to see you. Are you here about getting more money?”

Flash nodded. “You know it, Ross. Us Beta need all the money we can get,” Flash stated.

A moment later, Ross pointed out into the hall, so Bucky left angry. Steve looked up as Bucky came over to him. “Didn’t go so well, did it?” asked Steve.

Bucky shook his head as he helped Steve up. They then walked back to their place. When they got there, Bucky swiped his badge which let them in. Once again, it was something that Beta’s didn’t need. “It didn’t, but it’s gonna be ok,” said Bucky as they took the stairs.

There was an elevator, but it was broken. No one had come to repair it yet despite everyone complaining about it. Since Bucky and Steve were at the top of the building, it took a while to get there. Steve panted as they made it to their place. “I need to rest,” Steve said.

He gave the nod to Steve as he unlocked the door. “Ok, go get some rest. I will get dinner going at some point,” Buck said as Steve made his way to their room. 

Steve gave him a small smile before going into their room. With a sigh of relief, Steve started to undress. He grabbed out a night grown then put it on. “Night, Bucky” called out Steve as he laid down on the bed. 

“Good night, Steve,” Bucky replied as sat down at the table. 

Opening up his wallet, he started to count out the money for bills. With Bucky’s check going from 550 to 225 it was going to hurt. He hoped that with Steve’s odd jobs and artwork, they would make it. It was going to be tight. Bucky put the rest of the money up. “We’ll make it somehow,” Bucky stated as he got up. 

A few hours later, Bucky orders out food. He was too tired to cook, and at least they could have one last decent meal out. Once the order was placed Bucky went to wake up Steve. “Hey Steve,” said Bucky as he came to sit on the bed.

Steve looked up to him as he turned over. The young man was curled up in a ball. “What time is it?” asked Steve.

Bucky smiled at him. “It’s 8 o’clock. I ordered food, and it should be here soon,” Bucky told him.

The young man returned the smile. “Great. Did you get Thai or something else?” Steve asked.

“Something else. Sorry but I don’t think you could have Thai right now. Your sugar is probably low or a little too high for it,” Bucky said as Steve got out his kit.

He checked his sugar, which put a frown on his face. “You are right, Buck,” Steve said, showing him the meter. 

Bucky let out a chuckle as it was cleaned up and put away. “I knew I would be,” said Bucky as he got up.

Helping Steve up, they walked from the room. Walking down the hall, which was lined with Steve’s artwork, they made it to the living room. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Steve went to sit on their ruined down couch as Bucky got the door. “That will be 20.80,” said the guy as Bucky pulled out his wallet. 

“Thanks, keep the change,” Bucky said as he took the food from the guy.

The man left with a smile on his face. Bucky took the food over to Steve, who started to eat it while Bucky went to go plates. He chuckled as he came back over. “Couldn’t wait,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded. “No, I am hungry and tired. So the quicker I eat, the quicker I can get back to bed,” Steve replied.

They cleaned up the food and threw it away in the trash can. After that, Steve and Bucky went to bed. “Good night, Steve,” whispered Bucky.

Friday came pretty quickly with much not happening. They were all sitting around the small table at Bucky’s and Steve’s place. “I can’t believe that we are going to a protest,” said Penny with a smile on her face.

Tony laughed as he watched Bucky at the kitchen counter. He gave the older man a smile who returned it. “I can’t either,” said Tony.

Neither of them had ever been to a protest. Penny’s girlfriend MJ had, but she never had the chance to go with her. Bucky walked over with the sandwiches. He smiled at them all. “Now there are a few rules to going to this protest,” Bucky told them as he sat the plate down.

They all took a sandwich and started to eat it. “What are they?” asked Clint with his mouth full of food.

Nat playfully smacked him. “We are only there to protest peacefully. No hitting, yelling, screaming, or anything else. Signs are allowed, but keep them respectful. Unlike the others we don’t want to hurt anyone or do anything stuff,” Nat stated. 

Everyone nodded at that. Steve had finished his sandwich quickly, then took another as Bucky smiled at him. He let Steve have a second one. It wouldn’t hurt. “That sucks,” said Clint getting up.

He walked over to the sink and pulled out a glass. Turning the tap on, Clint filled the glass up then turned the tap off. He then drinks the glass of water in one go. “Wow,” said Penny as Clint walked back over, picking up a sandwich and eating it whole. “How do you do that?”

Clint smirked at Penny. “Well, it’s something that I don’t share, sorry,” Clint told him.

Penny nodded. “It’s cool. I understand,” he said as he looked over to Steve.

He had out a book and was sketching it. It looked like a comic with a few words here and there. Steve smiled at Penny as he looked up from it. “Do you like?” asked Steve sliding it over to Penny.

She smiled back at him as she took it. Penny flipped through it. “Wow, this good. Why don’t you try to get this published? It would sell, and you could make money,” Penny stated.

Bucky placed an arm around Steve as the man laid his head into Bucky’s chest. He wasn’t ready to sell this work here, and comic books weren’t his thing to sell or work on really. It was a past time right now. “Steve’s not into comics like me and this comic stuff here is only worked on when he is stressed out,” Bucky said as Steve nodded.

“Well, if you do sell it, then I am sure a lot of people would buy it. It’s good, and everyone is in it. You have a good range of characters in it,” said Penny.

Steve nodded as Bucky helped him up. “We best head out now,” Bucky told the group.

“Ok, MJ and Ned will meet us there,” Penny told Tony who nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

They headed out the door. After they all were out, Bucky shut the door after getting Steve’s inhaler. He wasn’t sure if Steve would need it or not. “You all are going to love MJ and Ned. They are awesome,” Tony said. 

Penny smiled at everyone. She linked arms with Tony as Pepper walked behind him. On the other hand, Bucky had his arm around Steve as Bruce and Nat snickered from behind everyone. Riley smirked at Sam who smiled back at him. “We can’t wait to meet them, Penny,” Steve told Penny. “Also thanks about the comics. I don’t think they are good, but maybe they are.”

“You are welcome, and they are excited to meet you or Ned is. MJ is as well, but she is more of a loner.”

Bucky smiled at him. “We understand,” he said as they walked down the stairs.

Once outside, Sam and Riley looked at the group then they took off in a run. “We have something to do right now, but we will be at the protest. Riley wants to go get some signs,” Sam called out.

Everyone gave the nod. “Wait up,” Bruce said to them as he walked at a brisk pace after them. “I’ll help you.”

Nat smirked at them. “I think they may need me or else nothing will get done,” she said, walking off.

It was the truth. Sam and Riley could get caught up in their running and lose track of time, which would mean Bruce would need her. Then they saw Clint groan as he ran after her. “This happens all the time. Steve wishes he could run with them,” said Bucky as Steve was watching them.

He gave the nod. They walked on into the, and the noises got louder. “Wow,” Penny said in an excited voice. 

It was easy to see that it was a big event. Even Steve and Bucky were surprised at how big it was. “This is a massive event. I don’t think anything like this has been big,” Bucky stated as the girl they saw the other day came over to them.

She had a big smile on her face. “It’s hasn’t Bucky. This is our biggest event yet. We want everyone to know that we don’t stand for this. Everyone should be treated equal,” she told them.

All they could do was give the nod. “Well, hope you reach your goal tonight. Also, I hope that fights don’t break out,” said Bucky as they walked on. 

She followed them closely. “So you wouldn’t happen to know more people who would want to come?” she asked them with a smile. 

Bucky was scenting something was off about her. There was this strong smell about her and with the way that she flirted with him the other day didn’t sit well with him. Even Steve was staying close to him. “We have friends that are coming, but not sure when they will get here,” said Bucky smiling back at her.

He was trying to get out of this but was having trouble. It was like the lady had a hold on him for some reason without even having to grab him. “Everyone is welcome here. We all want the same thing equal rights for everyone,” She told them, but something felt off in her voice.

Steve tugged on Bucky’s shirt. “I have to potty now,” Steve said.

He was trying to find a way to get away from the woman. She looked weird to him and she smelt funny as well. Maybe it was the fact that he was color-blind, but something felt a mist. The woman started to give off an odd smell. “Sorry, Miss. we have to go now. Steve here has to go to the restroom,” said Bucky to her.

Her smile never left her face as they walked on. “Thanks for getting us out of there, Steve,” said Tony.

The man wasn’t sure about what was going on, but back there, Bucky started to smell different. Tony bet it had to do with the woman. There was this odd charm about her in a way that made Bucky’s Alpha status go out the window. “You are welcome, but I do have to pee as well,” replied Steve as Bucky laughed. 

“I don’t know what came over me,” Bucky said as they found a restroom.

Steve ran in as MJ walked up to them. She smiled at Penny, who was hanging onto Tony. Penny didn’t want to let Tony go. “What’s up, losers?” MJ asked as Penny giggled.

She let go of Tony then walked over to hug MJ who returned it. Ned stood back and watched this. Today he had on a Star Wars tee shirt that said: “May the Force be with You.” Penny laughed. “Nothing, MJ. We got away from a weird woman. Ned, how are you?” Penny asked.

Ned smiled as MJ did. “I am fine, and we were dealing with a woman as well, not too long before you all. She seemed weird,” said Ned. 

“That’s weird. Here comes everyone else,” Bucky told the group as the rest came up to them.

Sam smiled at them all. “Like the signs?” he asked.

Bucky nodded. “Yes, I do, but Steve should have done the artwork,” Bucky told him.

The man nodded. “I know he should have, but we needed the colors to be right, and there wasn’t a lot of time to sit there to help him with it,” Sam replied which earned another nod from Bucky.

He understood. MJ smiled. “These are perfect. May I hold one?” she asked.

Sam handed one that said, “Omegas are more than baby makers.” She smiled at it. It was perfect. “I like this one. This sign is spot on,” she said.

Everyone agreed with that as the signs were passed around. “We need to keep moving,” Bucky stated as he saw the girl coming this way. 

So the group walked on after Steve came out of the bathroom. As they got closer to a big group of people, MJ shouted out, “We won’t stand for this unfairness. We demand that everyone is treated equally. It isn’t fair, nor is it right.”

A loud cheer went up, which made MJ smile. She then marched on into the center of the group. Bucky looked over to Penny. “Are you sure she isn’t an Alpha? She sure acts like it,” Bucky said.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. “I am not sure. She has never told us about her status, and we have never asked her. MJ could be, but I don’t care,” said Penny giving him a look.

The man smiled at Penny. “Hey no need to go all mama bear on me, I was asking. It doesn’t bother me,” Bucky as he pulled Steve closer to him.

Large groups got to him, and the loud noises were starting to bother him. Steve started to rub his flesh arm as Penny smiled back at him. “Sorry, I get a little carried away with it. Plus sometimes I don’t know what to do with my hyperness and this happens,” stated Penny. 

Bucky gave her another smile as he turned Steve around to kiss him. The kiss was returned as MJ started speaking up again, “We have to show them the truth. Show them what they are doing to us. This walking all over Alphas and Omegas’’ can’t happen. We have to get the law in place. We must not let them win.”

She took a bow as she stepped back into the group. Riley smiled at her. “That was amazing, MJ. You were great up there. Sam and I are going to turn in for the night,” Riley said.

MJ smiled at him. “Thanks,” she replied.

Banner looked up. His nose was stuck in his phone, and Bucky looked over to him. “Are you alright, Bruce?” asked Barnes, concerned for his friend.

“Yes, everything is fine, Bucky. It’s nothing. I was looking up stats to see how many people had come to this and it’s quite a big number,” Bruce stated.

Bucky nodded. “I bet the whole school turned out for this even if they are against this law. I suggest that we all head home before it gets too late and everyone has to be tired,” Bucky said.

They all nodded as they went their separate ways. Pepper, Tony, and Penny followed Steve and Bucky back to their place. As they got closer, Pepper leaned into Bucky as Steve put his key card in the slot. “May we stay the night here? It’s late, and Penny looks about ready to pass out.

Bucky nodded. “It’s fine. I don’t have a problem with it,” Bucky said.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky was holding onto Steve as they walked up to the stairs. He was still shaking a bit. The other three weren’t sure what to do, but Steve seemed to know what he was doing. “When we get upstairs do you want to have some cuddle time with our baby and talk to him or her?” Steve asked as they made it to their door. 

He nodded as Steve reached into Bucky’s pocket and grabbed out his keys. Omegas weren’t allowed to have keys unless they were single and living alone. “I would like that,” said Bucky as he put his head down on Steve’s shoulder. 

As the door was open, Steve rubbed Bucky’s head as they went in. Steve put the keys in the bucket by the door then lead, Bucky over to the couch. He helped him sit down. “It’s ok, and you can have cuddles once I get my medicine and check my sugar,” Steve said, starting to walk away.

Bucky held him there before let him go. He whined a bit. “Please Steve, can I have cuddles now?” asked Bucky.

The younger man shook his head. “Sorry, Buck,” Steve told him as Bucky pouted at him.

“Fine, meany,” said Bucky with a pout, but he knew Steve needed to take care of himself first. 

Steve walked into their room to get changed. As he took his clothes off, Steve got out his medicine. He put on a night grown real quick then walked into the bathroom. Steve filled a glass with water, then took his pills. A few moments later, he came back out. Tony looked at him. “Is everything alright, Steve?” asked Tony.

The man was giving Bucky a look. “Yes, everything is fine. I needed to take my heart and blood pressure medicine among a few others,” Steve stated as he grabbed his meter to check his blood sugar. 

It was up, so Steve walked over to the fridge and got out a snack that would bring it down. He walked back over to Bucky who got down on his knees to hug Steve’s stomach. Bucky then quietly started to speak to him or her. “Hello, baby. I can’t wait to meet you. Next, to mommy, you make me so happy.”

Tony smiled as did Penny and Pepper. This moment was nice. They watched as Steve smiled at down at Bucky. “Is everything ok now?” Steve asked him. Bucky nodded. “Well, can we move to the couch? I need to sit down.”

Bucky nodded as he got up. He moved them to the couch with a smile on his face. The man helped Steve sit down then he laid his head on Steve’s stomach and went back to talking to the baby. “I love you. You are making mommy tired.”

At that moment, Steve let out a big yawn. “She or he is, but it’s ok. If you need a few more moments, it’s fine,” Steve told Bucky as he finished off his food. 

He nodded. Bucky did need a few more moments, but it was ok. Steve getting sleep was more important right now. “Nah I am good. Thanks,” said Bucky as he helped Steve up. “I could use the extra moments, but you need to sleep more than I need the extra time.”

Steve smiled at him as he walked off to bed. “Is everything ok?” asked Tony.

Bucky smiled at them. “It is now. I get shaky sometimes or have panic attacks. That’s the only thing that helps calms me down. Medicine doesn’t work. Now let me get you some blankets. Penny, you can sleep in the nursery while Tony and Pepper sleep out here,” said Bucky as he walked over to a closet. 

Grabbing out some blankets, Bucky walked back over to the couch and put them on. Pepper and Tony smiled at him. “Thanks,” they replied as they both got on the sofa.

Penny followed Bucky down the hall. She smiled at Bucky. “If you get hungry in the middle of the night, help yourself to food. If’ it’s labeled then you’ can’t touch it. The labeled food is stuff that Steve can have,” Bucky told Penny.

“Thanks for letting us stay here,” she told him.

He nodded as he smiled at her. “It’s no problem. No sense for anyone driving home this late,” said Bucky as he opened the door. 

The room was a mess from them moving stuff around. “The room is nice,” said Penny.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “It is, but we aren’t finished with it. Life gets in the way,” Bucky said as Penny went to lay on the bed.

He backed from the room. Bucky walked back into the living room when Pepper looked at him. “Tony’s out like a light, and I need to go get Morgan. Do you mind walking with me? I rather not go alone,” Pepper told him.

Bucky nodded. “Sure, I am worn out, but I will walk with you,” said Bucky with a smile on his face.

He grabbed his keys, and they walked out the door. “Thank you. I forgot to get her from the center. It’s not normal because we have never left her alone,” Pepper told Bucky.

There was a faint smile on his face. “I understand. Steve and I don’t want to use it if we don’t have too. It’s great for working parents and students going to school, but it isn’t for us,” said Bucky.

She nodded as they got off the main path and onto a dirt road. Their shoes got muddy as they walked in the dirt path. Once up at the daycare center, Bucky wiped his shoes off on the mat as did Pepper. He held the door open for her. She smiled as she walked in. “I am here to pick up Morgan Stark,” said Pepper as the woman gave her a dirty look.

It was easy to tell that Pepper was an Alpha who took an Omegas last name or gave it to her daughter. “I will go get her,” said the lady as she walked away.

Pepper and Bucky shared a look. “I don’t think she likes you for the fact that Morgan doesn’t have your last name,” Bucky said.

She let out a big laugh at that. “Well, you know I didn’t want her to have my last name when I wasn’t the one who birthed her. It was Tony who gave birth. I can’t carry kids, but I can help produce kids. Tony’s the carrier, not me,” Pepper told Bucky as the lady walked back in with Morgan.

“Thank you,” Bucky said as Morgan was handed over to Pepper.

Pepper signed her out then they walked back outside. “I understand that. Steve and I are deciding who’s last name our child will get. Also, I am sure it will change when Tony and you get married someday,” said Bucky.

She nodded. “It will. So when do we get our class list?” asked Pepper.

The college hadn’t sent anything out yet, and Pepper was getting worried. Classes started next week. “We will get them Monday morning. This college is late on handing everything out and early on taking things away,” Bucky said as Pepper chuckled. “Want to get ice cream?” asked Bucky.

Pepper smiled. “I would like that, and I see. It seemed that way to Tony and me once we got here. I didn’t think it was that bad though,” Pepper said.

So they walked on to get ice cream. Morgan enjoyed the little bit that she got. “Is it ok to give her ice cream this late?” asked Bucky.

He wasn’t sure it was a good idea. “Well, no, but Tony does it all the time. He doesn’t know that I know that he does it,” Pepper spoke.

Bucky laughed. “It’s alright. Steve always trying to sneak off to eat ice cream,” said Bucky as they made their way into the building and up the stairs.

It was Pepper’s turn to laugh. “I bet, and it’s got to be hard to watch your sugar. I could never do it,” said Pepper.

Buck nodded at that. “It is or at least he says it is. I wouldn’t know,” replied Bucky.

As Bucky unlocked the door, Pepper started speaking again. “So besides low blood sugar, blood pressure issues, and heart problems is there anything else that Steve has.”

Once inside the place, Bucky got the crib out. Pepper smiled. “If it’s safe, Morgan can sleep in this. Steve is color-blind, heard of hearing, and some other stuff that runs in the family that he could get,” Bucky said. 

“It’s fine that she uses that. Morgan shouldn’t climb out of it. That has to suck,” said Pepper.

Bucky nodded. “It does, but Steve deals with it. It’s was nice talking to you, but I need to get some sleep,” he said as he walked away.

Pepper smiled. “Goodnight,” she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter mainly filled with sex. If it's not your thing, then you may skip this chapter. Thank you for the comments and Kudos. They mean the world to me.

He made his way down the hall and into their bedroom. Bucky notices that Steve was laying on his side, but his eyes were open. “Can’t sleep?” asked Bucky as he walked over and crawled into bed. 

Steve shook his head. “No, the baby is awake. He or she has decided that it’s time to stay awake,” Steve said, smiling at Bucky.

The smile was returned as Bucky pulled Steve close to him. “I may have something that could help,” Bucky whispered in his ear.

“We have guests with us,” was the replied.

“So, it could be fun,” Bucky said with a smile then started to kiss his neck. “Unless you don’t want to then we don’t have too.”

Steve turned around to face him. “Well, since I can’t sleep, then why not. It seems to always put the baby to sleep for some reason,” Steve said. “Plus I am in the mood to have sex. It’s been a while.”

The man got up as Steve sat up. He started to undress as Bucky went to get a few things they would need for sex. After a moment, Bucky came back over. He smiled at Steve as he put a collar on him. “I bought it the other day. I thought you might like it,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded as he looked down at it. It was a beautiful and shiny collar, which was a mix of blue and green. “I love it, Bucky,” said Steve as he threw his arms around Bucky.

He planted a big wet one on his lips as Bucky smiled. Bucky gently laid him back as Steve started to pull his shirt off. The next second, Bucky’s pants and boxer briefs were off. Bucky smiled even bigger as he pulled off Steve’s panties, which were still on. “It was sitting on a self, and it screamed out to me. I knew that I had to get it,” Bucky told Steve as he placed kisses all over Steve’s body.

The younger man started to wiggle as the kisses kept coming. It was tickling him, and he enjoyed it. “Bucky,” called out Steve.

“Quiet please,” Bucky told Steve as his head went down Steve’s body. 

He gave Steve’s stomach a few kisses which were returned with kicks from the baby. Steve wiggled about as Bucky went down further and started to kiss his vaginal. Bucky grinned as he put his flesh fingers inside and started to finger Steve. He never used his metal arm because it hurt too much. “More, please,” Steve pleaded.

Bucky’s grin got more prominent as he started to push his fingers in more. “Let me know if this get’s to be too much or hurts,” Bucky spoke to Steve.

Steve gave the nod. “I will,” replied Steve as Bucky kept it up.

After a few moments, Bucky removed his fingers, then placed his dick inside Steve’s vaginal. He bent down over the bed and got out a biting toy. Bucky bent back up then handed it to Steve who put it in his mouth. “If you feel the need to scream then bite on this,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded. He enjoyed when Bucky took charge in the bedroom. They did switch off every now and then. Bucky hated to always be in charge. Bucky started to go faster, which made Steve move around. He smiled at Steve. “Do you enjoy this?” asked Bucky.

There was a nod as Bucky went a little faster. He then pulled out and helped Steve turn over. Steve got up on all fours as Bucky put his dick inside Steve’s butt hole. Steve took the biting toy out. “Buck,” said Steve after a few moments, “I am enjoying this, and it’s been a while since the last time we had sex.”

Bucky smiled. “Me too, Steve, but your heart can only take so much. I don’t want to give you a heart attack,” Bucky said as he pulled out. 

As Steve turned over, Bucky laid down. Steve smiled at him as he laid down as well. He leaned into Bucky, cuddling up to him. “I know, but I still enjoy what we can do. I wish we could do more,” Steve said.

Bucky smiled at him as he leaned into Steve’s ear to whisper at him. “If you aren’t too tired, then you can suck on my dick, or I can eat you out.”

There was a laugh as Steve giggled into Bucky’s chest. “Well, if you want to, then I give you my permission to do so,” replied Steve as he yawned. “I am too tired to suck your dick.”

Bucky chuckled as he moved down. He pulled the covers over them and started to eat Steve out. Setting a time limit of five minutes so that Steve could get a good night to rest as well as him. Once he was done, Bucky went back up to Steve who pulled him close. “Did you enjoy that?” asked Bucky as he placed a hand on Steve’s stomach.

“I did, and he or she has settled down. So now I can get some sleep,” Steve replied.

A few moments later, they both were out like a light. Once morning hit, Bucky looked at Steve who was asleep. He hated to wake him up, but he needed too. “Hey, Steve, it’s time to wake up,” called Bucky as he got up.

Steve sat up and looked at Bucky. “Do we have to get dressed?” asked Steve as a knock came at the door.

“We do and hold on,” Bucky called out to the knocker. 

Tony chuckled. “Ok, I figured I would get breakfast started if it’s ok,” said Tony.

Bucky smiled as he grabbed his pants. He put one leg in then the other before pulling them up. “You may fix breakfast and thanks. We will be out in a few,” Bucky stated.

As Tony walked away, Steve pulled Bucky over to him. “Do we have time for a quicky?” asked Steve.

Bucky grinned down at him. “Steve, I have to work later. Plus we had fun last night, and it was on the rough side,” Bucky said.

A moment later, he saw Steve sit up and smile at him as he pulled out some sexy clothes. “Please Bucky, I’ll let you dress and undress me.”

There was a frown on Bucky’s face now. He knew that would work as did Steve. Steve now was giving him puppy dog eyes. Bucky sighed. He wanted this, but Steve needed to take his medicine, and he needed to get ready for work. “Not now, but if you want, you can join me in the shower,” Bucky replied. 

Steve sighed as well. He stood up, then walked into the bathroom, shaking his butt as he did so. “You don’t know what you are missing,” Steve said.

Bucky let out a laugh as he made his way into the bathroom. “Oh, I know what I am missing, but I choose to miss it,” said Bucky as Steve started the water.

They both got in, and Bucky decided the help Steve wash up. After he was cleaned, Steve helped Bucky as they giggled. A moment later found the two of them having sex in the shower. “I knew you wanted it,” said Steve.

Bucky smiled as he turned Steve around and pinned him up against the shower. “How can I resist you?” Bucky asked as he kissed Steve. “Let me know if this hurts your back.”

Steve nodded as Bucky put his dick inside Steve. He had sex with him for five minutes before there was a knock on the bathroom door. “I need to pee,” Penny told them. 

They both let out a groan. “Ok, we will be out. Next time we shouldn’t do this when we have guest over,” Bucky whispered to Steve.

There was a nod from Steve as he got out of the shower. Bucky then stepped out of the shower. They wrapped towers around them as they opened the door. “Sorry about that, Penny. We needed to get washed up,” said Steve. 

Penny laughed as she went into the bathroom. She knew what they were doing. Steve and Bucky quickly got dressed. They walked out of their room. Tony smiled at them. “It is nice to see you guys up,” Tony said.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday came with everyone going down the courtyard. Tony and co had spent the weekend with Steve and Bucky. It was fun, and they didn’t have to go back to their place. They now walked into the courtyard and got their class list. Tony looked at it. “This sucks,” he said.

Bucky looked over his shoulder as he let out a laugh. “I am sorry that you have to go through that. Steve has to retake it since he didn’t pass it last year. He messed around too much and gave his own opinions on course work,” Bucky stated.

Steve nodded. “I did. I am sorry, but Omegas are more than what they were making them out to be,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

The other man nodded at them. He was nervous about the course, but he was glad that he would know someone in there. “Well, I best be off now. I have classes to get to and work,” Bucky stated.

Pepper kissed Tony before walking off with Bucky. So Tony looked at Steve because he wasn’t sure what to do. Penny watched the two of them. “I guess we head to class,” Steve told Tony.

They walked down the long path then turned left at a building. Neither one of the three spoke a word as they walked up to a building. They went inside. Tony looked around. It was an old building with paint chipping over the walls. Also, it was a very bright yellow mixed with green. “Wow, who painted this?” asked Tony, looking at Steve as Penny turned away from looking at the walls. 

“I am not sure, but what colors do you see?” Steve asked him.

Tony smiled. “You don’t want to know, but I will tell you. A bright yellow very bright I might add mixed in with green,” replied Tony.

“You are right; I didn’t want to know. I am imaging it in my head, and it doesn’t look pretty. Come we have to take the stairs up to the fifth floor. This is were most of the Omegas go to classes. It’s a big building with at least ten stories and no elevator,” Steve said.

There was a sigh as they walked up to the steep steps. Tony could hear Steve panting as they walked up to the steps. “You alright?” Tony asked as they made it to the fifth floor.

Steve was panting heavily, and he was also holding his chest. “I’m fine. I need to catch my breath first before we walk on,” said Steve.

There was a nod as someone came up behind them. Tony turned to look at her. She was a beautiful woman who had olive skin. Penny was even staring, but the woman didn’t mind. She was used to it by now. “Hey Steve, it’s good to see you again,” Maria said as she leaned in to hug him. 

He returned the hug. “Maria, this is Penny and Tony,” he said, letting go of her.

She smiled at them as they walked on to class. “Nice to meet you both. Steve and I met here last year in this class we are about to take. I failed it on morals alone. I hated everything that they taught,” Maria told them.

Tony had a feeling that he wouldn’t like the class. As they entered the classroom, Tony could see that there weren’t many students in it. But as they took seats at the front of the class, Tony saw students come in. Soon the class was filled up. Steve took out some paper as did Tony. He then whispered to Steve. “When do we get our books?”

“She or he depending on the Teacher will give us the course list today along with any books we will need. Well, she or he will give us the book list,” said Steve.

He nodded as a teacher walked in. There was a big smile on the teachers face as Steve let out a groan. The woman walked up to the front of the class. She smiled at them all. “It’s good to see you all in my class,” she told them as she got her stuff out.

Maria smirked at Steve. “I can’t believe that they let her teach this class,” said Maria.

He gave the nod to her as Tony spoke up. “Who is she, and why are you all acting like that?”

“Well, Tony, her name is Sharon Carter, and she had a crush on me last year. She is an Alpha. Also, you should know that she thinks Beta should get anything they want and rule the world. While Alphas control Omega and force them to stay pregnant,” Steve spoke to Tony.

The man shook his head. Tony could tell that he already didn’t like the woman. “Welcome back to another class of Omega training. This class is to help you become the best Omega that you can be. You will learn all that you need to know about being the best housewife or husband that you can be. So I want you to go to the back of the room and get the stuff you need,” told Sharon to the class.

“Where is it in the back?” called out a student. 

Sharon smirked at them. “It’s in the back of the room in a pile. Find the one with your name on it,” she said.

Every student nodded as they got up. Tony slowly walked to the back of the room, as did Maria and Steve. They started to search for their folders. It was plain to tell where they would be at, but neither of them wanted to find it quickly. After a few moments, everyone was back in their seats. Some words were on the chalkboard. “Welcome to Omega 101, where you will learn about housekeeping, taking care of kids, and your Alpha while putting your self on the back burner.”

Tony groaned as he opened his book. Reading the first paragraph made Tony want to leave the class. “This blows,” Tony said. 

Steve nodded at him. “Why do you think we failed it last year,” said Steve.

It was easy to see why they had failed it. This whole book was wrong after Tony flipped through it. “Now, class, I would like to know how many of you are expecting already?” Sharon asked.

Tony plus Steve and Penny raised their hands with a few others. On the other hand, Maria didn’t raise her’s. The Teacher’s head shook as she went around the room. They were asked how far along they were. Everyone said until it got to Steve. He shook his head. “I ain’t telling you, Miss Carter. It’s none of your business,” Steve told her.

She kept her cool as her hand came down on his desk. Sharon gently touched his hand. “You will tell me,” said Sharon as Steve pulled his hand away. 

Sharon pulled her hand back, sorry that she had done that. “No, I will not. Ask someone else,” replied Steve.

She shook her head as she turned to look at Tony. “Do Penny or you wish to tell me how far along you are?” Sharon asked.

Penny didn’t want to, but everyone else had so what could be so bad about it. “I am five months,” Penny said as Tony spoke up. “I am also five months pregnant.”

The woman smiled at them as she turned back to Steve. “See that wasn’t so hard,” Sharon stated.

For them, it wasn’t, but for Steve, it was. They would find out sometime this week if it was a high-risk pregnancy or not, which made Steve scared to talk about it. He whispered, “four and a half months.”

She nodded as she walked back up to the desk. For the next hour, she talked about why Omegas were supposed to stay at home homemakers or husbands. Penny took all the notes that she could. Even if she weren’t going to use this at least, she would have it. Sharon stood up from her desk. “Class is over. I want ten pages and do not double space it, on why Omegas are only good at being pregnant and being a housewife or husband,” she said.

A moment later, Steve stood up and ran from the classroom. He had tears running down his face. When Penny and Tony exited the classroom after everyone left, they looked around found for him. They found him sitting on the floor with one hand on his stomach. “Are you ok?” asked Tony as he sat down.

Steve nodded. “I am. The class got to me,” said Steve as he started to stand up. 

“Sorry, she seems like an arse. So how about we go get some food before our next class?” Tony asked.

There was a shake of Steve’s head. “I have another class starting in 15 minutes. You two go on. There is a snack machine in this building,” said Steve as he picked up his bag.


	10. Ice Cream Parlor

They walked on. Neither one of Tony and Penny knew what to do at the moment. Their steps were silent as they walked over to a snack machine. Tony pulled out some money and put it in. “What do you think that was all about?” Penny asked Tony as the man pulled out a candy bar.

Penny took it, opening the wrapper as she did so. As Tony looked over the snack machine to see what he wanted, he replied to Penny. “I don’t have any idea what that was about, Penny. He said the class got to him, which I bet it did. That is all, Penny.”

She shrugged her shoulders as Tony picked out a kit-kat. They then walked on to their next class, which was science. Neither one of them saw Steve in the classroom, but it didn’t bug them. The Professor was at the board writing on it. She turned around to smile at them. “Welcome to class. This class is science for Omega’s. Are there any questions about what this class is about?” she asked them.

The first person to raise their hand was Tony. She gave him a big bright smile. “I wondered what this class was about. It didn’t say on our class list or the website.”

“Well, no one is supposed to know until they get here, although you could have asked other students who have taken this class. Now, this class is about science and all things Omega’s need to know about it. You will only be learning science that can be used in the home and nothing else,” she replied to Tony and the rest of the class.

She spent the hour writing notes on the board while everyone else wrote in their notebooks. They gather up their stuff at the end of the class then walked quickly from the classroom. “I don’t like her, and I have a feeling that I won’t like this class either,” Penny said as Bucky ran up to them.

He gave them both a look. They looked back at him. “What’s going on, Bucky? And I agree with you, Penny,” Tony stated.

Bucky didn’t smile as he started to speak fast. “Have you guys seen, Steve?” Bucky asked them.

They both shook their heads. “Sorry, we haven’t, Bucky. Well, we did see him before our class we just had. His first-class got to him,” said Tony, who looked at Bucky.

Bucky groaned. “I hate Sharon. She makes things worse. I haven’t seen him at all. His cell is off, and I can’t text him because we don’t have that on our phones. It cost too much. Do you guys think you could help me look for him?” asked Bucky as Nat, Bruce, and Clint walked up to them. 

With a nod, Tony said, “sure. Where do you think he would be?”

Nat looked at them all. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Steve’s missing,” said Bucky looking at her. 

She gave him a look back. “You should know where he is at,” Nat replied in a calm voice.

Bucky gave her a look before hitting himself on the head. “He better not be there,” Bucky said as he took off. 

Everyone followed him as Tony and Penny gave each other a look. They had no clue what was going on. A moment later, they found themselves in front of an ice cream parlor. “Why are we here?” asked Tony. 

Bucky turned to look at him. “Because Steve is most likely here,” Bucky stated. 

All Tony could do was a nod as they went in. Sure enough, Steve was sitting at the counter with a big bowl of ice cream. “Wow, I want one,” Penny said.

Bucky gave her a look. “You can share with Steve. He doesn’t need that much,” replied Bucky as he walked over to Steve and tapped him on the shoulder. 

A moment later, after putting the spoon down, Steve turned around. He smiled at Bucky. “Hi,” said Steve in a sweet voice.

Bucky didn’t look very happy. “Steve, you know you can’t eat all of that,” Bucky told him.

He sat down next to Steve, who frowned. “But, I was hungry, and Sharon upset me,” stated Steve. 

A sigh could be heard from Bucky. “Steve, we have been over this. You can’t do this every time, Sharon upsets you,” Bucky angrily said.

It was Steve turn to sigh. “I know,” he replied.

“I love you, Steve, and I know how much you love ice cream, but you can’t have that much. Plus, we aren’t sure yet if this pregnancy is high risk or not, which could make things worse. I am just looking out for you. So Penny is going to help you eat it,” Bucky told him, trying to calm down.

He was angry at Steve for doing this yet again. It always happened after a class with Sharon Carter. Oh, how Bucky hated the woman most of the time. Penny smiled as she sat down next to Steve. “What favor is this?” she asked him with a smile on her face. 

Steve smiled back at her. “It’s a mix of things. I am not sure. I order just about every flavor there is,” Steve replied as Bucky groaned.

“Figures you would do that,” Bucky stated as Tony looked at Steve.

He wanted some of that ice cream as well. “Can I have some? It looks good,” said Tony.

The other three people, groaned and moaned. “It doesn’t, but ok,” Bruce told them.  


Clint started to sign. “You know Steve and how he gets when it comes to ice cream. He can’t have a lot, and when he gets it, it all gets mixed up.”

Bucky nodded at that. “That’s true. If you are alright, Steve, then I need to go. I am helping clean up one of the Professor Offices for extra cash,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled at Bucky as he leaned over to kiss him. “I am alright now, and I am sorry. I would say it won’t happen again, but we all know me,” Steve said as Bucky returned the kiss.

“We do,” was the reply he got before Bucky left. 

While Steve went to the restroom, Tony looked at Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. “What did he mean by high risk?” Tony asked as he took a bite of ice cream.

Nat looked at the other two before speaking. She knew Bucky and Steve didn’t talk about this much. They nodded at her. “With all the health problems, Steve has, the pregnancy could be high risk. It means that he may have to go on bed rest.”

Bruce and Clint let out a chuckle at that. If it did happen, Steve wasn’t going to be happy about it. “Then why would Steve risk eating so much ice cream if that could happen?” asked Penny as she finished off the ice cream with Tony.

“Because Steve slips up and Sharon could make anyone want to mess up anyways. She is a major bitch. Plus, you should have seen how she came onto Steve last year,” Bruce said as Steve came back.

He sat down at the counter because he felt sick and faint from all the ice cream he ate. “Hey,” he said.

Bruce looked at him. He was no doctor, but Bruce could tell when Steve wasn’t feeling well. “Do you need to go lay down, Steve? You can always go back to my place,” Bruce stated. 

The man gave the nod. “I think I do, but I would hate to miss the rest of my classes,” Steve told Bruce, who nodded.

“I understand, but it might be best for both of you if you did rest,” Bruce told him.

Steve smiled. “Thanks, Bruce. I will take you up on that offer,” said Steve.

“No problem,” said Bruce as Tony looked at him.

Tony spoke up just then because he was confused. “Why can’t Steve go back to his place?”

Bruce smiled at Tony as he stood there. “Because Bucky has the keys and Steve as an Omega isn’t allowed to have keys. When this happens, Steve normally comes to stay at my place,” Bruce spoke.

Tony only nodded as they walked out of the ice cream parlor. They walked a few blocks to a lovely building. It had at least five floors with a pool on the side of the building. “Wow,” said Penny as Bruce shrugged.

He hated living here. It sucked that as a Beta, he got everything while others who needed this didn’t have it. Putting his key into the lock, Bruce helped support Steve as he unlocked the door. They then walked up five floors before walking down a hall. “It must suck living this high up,” Tony said.

Bucky gave the nod as he handed Steve off to Natasha, who held onto him. The young man was about to pass out. “Stay with me, Steve,” Natasha said as Bruce opened the door.

They walked inside. Looking around, Penny and Tony noticed that the place was bare and didn’t have much in it. “I live alone,” Bruce stated as he went to get what they would need.


End file.
